DigiDamned
by Ricku28
Summary: My attempt at a fairly dark fic. SYOC closed. Read the beginning A/N. When humans wage war on digimon, can anyone come away unscathed?
1. Chapter 1: War

**A/N: Yeah, I know. I had DDA all set up and ready, but then I took it down and put this up. Don't ask me where the idea for this fic came from, because I have no idea. I do, however, know why I'm going through with this. I tend to write fairly light fanfiction, and I'm glad I do. But I've had writers' block for the longest time, and had no idea why. Now I think I know why: life isn't very fun. This fic is going to be leagues darker than anything I've written thus far, because this is going to be the fic where I release some of that darkness that life throws at me. I don't want pity, or sympathy, because I know that there are people out there that have it FAR worse than I do. Wow, I just realized that this is a very long A/N, but whatever. I still have a few more things I need to address. First: In this world, digimon are heavily affected by human emotion. Second: I plan on this fic ending with every character dead. Third: The digimon power scale. This part might drag on so feel free to skip it.**

* * *

 **Imagine a baby level digimon has a power level of two (I don't mean dragonball power levels, just a unit of power). Every time a digimon evolves/digivolves, they get their power increased at an exponential level. And as the form of the digimon gets stronger, the exponents rise. Now, this baby digimon evolves into it's in-training form, and it's power level is now 2^2, or 4. Now this in-training digimon evolves into its rookie form, its power level is now 4^3, or 64. Now this theoretical digimon evolves into it's champion form. Now it's power level is 64^4, or 16,777,216. I don't think I need to continue this, but it's ultimate would be... about 13,292,279,957,849,158,729,038,070,602,803,000,000; realize that this is the weakest scenario. Sometimes the added exponent doesn't happen, like with low champions, ultimates, and megas. Humans on this power scale would rate at maximum 5000. Average would be around 400. Yeah. Oh, the throw away evolutions like Numemon and Sukamon would be around 4096. They are weak.**

* * *

 **So in a fight, it would seem like the digimon would win hands down, right? WRONG! I'll explain this later in the fic, but for now, let's just get on with the story.**

* * *

DigiDamned

Chapter 1: War

I scavenged in the old buildings. If I was lucky, I'd find a digi-egg and get enough bits to buy myself enough food to last me for another week. I looked around at the place once known as Primary village, or the village of beginning. Now it's known as Ground zero to the digimon, and as the first victory to humans. To be honest, I hated both. It wasn't always this way. I still remember having a family and thinking life would be happily ever after, like all those fairytales my father used to read to my brother and I. He didn't always read them either, he used to make them up too, my father was a great storyteller; sometimes he would... I shook my head. No time to reminisce in the past. It was gone, forever. All thanks to this God damned war.

I was one of the few that know what truly started the war that fateful day. Many were excited, and others passed it off as a prank, when we received that first message from the digital world. Three digimon known as the celestial council contacted all of earth that day, in hopes of convening with the UN and establishing peace between our worlds. In retrospect, they had too much hope in humanity. Sure, lots of us wanted peace, but many more were afraid. So the UN created a small army, and agreed to meet the celestials if the could bring their bodyguards "For protection."

The fools agreed and when the army appeared on their doorstep, they welcomed it with smiles. I'm not sure how my family and I got there, but we saw the slaughter that commenced. The celestials didn't even fight back, but one digimon did. The army turned to us, they knew we were witnesses to what happened, and they killed my family. My father, my mother, my brother, then they were ready to kill me. I heard a cry of Rage and a screeching sound from my brother's fallen body. I heard the screams of the marines, as some digimon slaughtered them.

I blacked out and the next thing I knew, I was back in the real world. One of the ministers was telling the world how the celestials tricked and manipulated the UN into coming close before slaughtering them, and that he was the only survivor besides one boy he managed to save. That asshole was considered a hero, and hasn't had to fight or go back to the digital world since. After that, the entire planet arrived at a consensus: the digimon were too dangerous to let live.

Disgusted with humanity, and scarred for life. I somehow found my way back into the digital world. Eventually, humans learned that their emotions affect digimon, especially the stronger ones, and by amplifying them, they could weaken the digimon considerably. Fast forward to today, the digimon are almost extinct and mankind is to blame. Didn't stop me from needing to eat though.

* * *

"Lucemon, we managed to hold the western shore of file island." A man in black samurai armor reported to a blonde child with eight wings, sitting on a throne.

"Thank you, Tactimon." The boy said, looking far older than should have been possible. "If you wouldn't mind, would you check with Datamon about the program?"

"It would be my pleasure, dear prince." Tactimon said while he bowed.

"There's no need for that, you know you are my equal in this court." Lucemon smiled half-heartedly at the Mega's attempt at humor, "Besides, you should leave the jokes for Piedmon."

"I'll just go see how Project DIGIVICE is going, my lord." Tactimon said as he turned to leave.

"No need." A voice buzzed as capsule came walking into the room. "I just finished putting the final touches on it."

"It's good to see you Datamon, and I'm glad the project is done. Maybe now we can find a way to end this war."

* * *

 **A/N: And that is the first chapter of DigiDamned. I know it's a bit depressing, but to be honest, so is life. In case you couldn't tell, my character is the one that had the huge monologue at the beginning of the chapter. And I don't mean the other A/N. Anyways, let me know what you think, since this is my first time writing a dark story. Oh, and before I forget, all the OCs need to have some reason that they are an outcast of society. It helps the story.**


	2. Chapter 2: Prison

A/N: There are a few terms I need to clarify and define. The first is the D.C.D. It stands for Data Collection Device. The other is H.E.A.D. Human Emotion Amplification Device. These are special machines used to do what their names say. The HEAD devices are reserved for military personnel only.

* * *

DigiDamned

Chapter 2: Prison

"How did you finish Project DIGIVICE so quickly Datamon?" Lucemon asked. "You worked on it for two years and didn't make an iota of progress, but in the last month you went from nothing to a finished product."

"To be fair, it was mostly due to luck that I succeeded this time." Datamon replied as he beckoned the angelic ruler to follow. "If the Angel Corps. hadn't found that human a couple months ago, we might have run out of time."

"The human that you had thrown into a cell with the vicious thief?" Lucemon clarified.

"The same." Datamon replied as he turned to open the door to his lab. "After I locked them in my high security cell, I decided to observe the two and record what made their relationship work."

"Doc, we're hungry." A black reptile with emerald eyes yelled as soon as the door opened. "And I think Artur's sick."

"Ugh..." A pale boy moaned from inside the cell in the lab.

"Oh, for Yggdrasil's... stop the act, I'm not letting you out yet." Datamon snapped. "Now, the members of the Angel Corps. that captured you said you wanted to meet our leader, and that's why you came here; correct?"

"Yeah." The pale boy said as he sat up in the cell. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Your request has been granted in light of the research you helped me with." Datamon told him as he beckoned for Lucemon to join him in the lab.

"Hello... Arthur, was it?" Lucemon said as he stepped in.

"Artur, no h." Artur replied. "Also, hello." He turned to Datamon. "Why do I have the feeling you're planning something."

"Artur, as you know, my name is Lucemon," The prince bowed, regaining Artur's attention, "And I have a proposition for you."

* * *

"Hey kid." I stopped and turned to face the man that spoke. "You should give me one of them there Digi-eggs."

I had gotten lucky today. Not only did I find two Digi-Eggs, but I'd also found a wounded Rookie, using my DCD to collect it's data.

"At least, you should if you know what's good for ya."The man finished as three other large men appeared from behind some trees.

"I'd suggest you leave here before I get violent." I told the man. Very few humans could do what I could. I guess it came with the territory of living in the digital world for nearly a decade.

"Oho-ho! The kid thinks he's all that!" Another man said.

"You know kid, that seemed like a threat, and I don't like threats." The first man said, "Lucky for you, I'm feeling generous today. Leave us _both_ digi-eggs, and we'll let you go free."

I sighed, I really hated ending lives, but these idiots didn't listen to my warning. "You must be new in this world." I said, giving them one last chance. "If you weren't, you'd know not everything is as it seems here."

"Kid, I'm getting impatient, so you just-" The man began, but my patience had run out.

"Manifest." I said slowly.

"What was that kid?" The man said before he saw me shoot a blade of white energy through one of his men.

Blood exploded from the man's severed neck before he fell to the ground dead.

"What the hell are you?!" The first man yelled. "Kill that freak!" He ordered his remaining men.

I sighed as I dispatched the other two men, before facing their boss. "You know, I gave you plenty of chances to leave."

"D-digimon?" The man asked, cowering in fear.

"Nope. I'm human, through and through." Those were the last words the man heard before I granted him a swift demise. "Although, that doesn't make me proud of it."

* * *

"So let me get this straight: You want me to betray my race and team up with BlackAgumon to help you win this war."

"Yes," Lucemon confirmed, "That's basically what I just said."

"On one condition." Artur said.

"If I can fulfill it."

"Don't eradicate humanity, lots of humans are mostly just scared and don't know the truth."

"Alright." Lucemon said. "Datamon, unlock the cell and give Artur his D-Vice."

"Alright." Datamon complied and fitted what looked like a silver bracelet with a black stone set into it onto Artur's wrist. "This is your D-Vice, it will create a protective emotion field for your partner, letting him fight without enemy humans' emotions affecting him." Datamon explained. "It will also allow you to access your soul abilities easier and to share energy with your partner, allowing him to evolve."

"Then I'm the test case." Artur stated, examining the bracelet. "Hack." Lines covered the bracelet as it morphed into a pair of goggles, which Artur put around his neck. "You wouldn't happen to have any extra clothes lying around in my size, would you?" Artur asked, "Wearing rags isn't the most fun thing in the world."

"We're having a tailor make custom armor for you." Lucemon reassured Artur, then turned to ask Datamon a question. "How will you find the humans and digimon partners for the remaining 5 D-Vices?"

"I think we're going to need to solve that problem later," Tactimon rushed through the door. "The humans have sent a large invasion force on the east shore of the island"

"Well then, let me and BlackAgumon go." Artur said as he walked through the door. "Let's take this D-Vice for a test drive."

* * *

A/N: That's chapter 2. Thanks to Best OC Maker for his OC, and I forgot to tell everyone that their characters have special abilities in this fic. I hope you're okay with the power I picked for Artur, and to the others that have an OC, tell me what kind of power they have. Oh, and the characters can surpass that limit I put for humans because digisoul. That limit was for the soldiers and normal people that haven't trained or had to live in the digital world. Please review with your opinions!


	3. Chapter 3: Digital

Chapter 3: Digital

* * *

"Ugh, what a pain." BlackAgumon said as he walked toward the beach. "At least now I can kill a few humans."

"No killing, just disabling." Artur told his new partner. He was surprised at how quickly his new clothes were made. Along with his D-Vice turned goggles, he was wearing a black trenchcoat and a black facemask, rendering him completely unidentifiable.

"You're no fun." BlackAgumon pouted.

"Oh, just shut up and evolve already."

* * *

"Huh, I was expecting more resistance." A soldier said to himself. "Be careful everyone, it may be an ambush!" He called over his COM unit.

"He's right." The voice of the captain spoke, "Activate your HEADs."

As soon as the infantry finished, they heard a rumble from the treeline in front of them.

* * *

"Remember, try to scare them off with your Mega Flame attack first." Artur advised.

"You know just as well as I do, that won't work." Greymon replied. (It's the Xross Wars/Fusion Greymon, cause it looks cooler, otherwise I would have changed it to BlackGreymon.) "But I'll try anyway." Greymon released a torrent of flames from his maw, lighting the trees nearest to the beach on fire, and creating a wall of flame which he came through, attempting to scare the humans.

With a cry of anger, several marines began firing their weapons at Greymon.

"Oh that's adorable, they think their HEADs are weakening me." Greymon mocked.

"Focus Greymon." Artur replied. He really didn't want to have to use his ability yet.

"Party pooper." Greymon mumbled as he swept his tail, hitting the front line. "And don't worry, I just gave them a love tap."

The marines became wary. So far, the HEAD weakened all digimon enough to allow them to be harmed by conventional weapons, yet their guns didn't even leave a scratch.

"You might have scared them off Greymon." Artur sighed in relief, before seeing one marine pull out a knife and stab it into Greymon.

"Artur..."

"Don't you dare."

"... He fucking stabbed me..."

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

"Sorry partner, this dino's on a rampage now."

"YOU FUCKING-" Artur was interrupted as he heard the cry of Greymon's Mega Flame attack from the ridge he was standing on. "SON OF A BITCH!"

* * *

"So, how do you think Artur and BlackAgumon are doing, fending off the humans." Lucemon asked Datamon before hearing an explosion. He looked out a window and saw a blazing inferno where he had sent the two.

"About that well, I presume." Datamon said as he looked out with Lucemon.

Both looked at each other uneasily when the heard the cry of "Son of a bitch!" From in the distance.

* * *

"Koharu, you understand that your parents will be very cross with you if you return to them without the letter of apology." A purple fox told her strange looking rider in a monotone voice.

"Stuff it Youkomon, they aren't my parents." The girl, Koharu, said.

Youkomon sighed, she was grateful that she was taken in by a fairly kind family when the "Digital Pet Act" was ratified, but she wondered if it was worth babysitting the troublemaker on her back. Then she wondered what she was thinking about. She did know that Koharu's parents were in fact her biological parents, whatever biological meant, but she knew they were real.

"Youkomon, look, a portal!" Koharu, who had chosen today to wear a green bowtie on her school uniform, said as she pointed to the side of the road. It wasn't unheard of portals to open in the digital world. "Go into it."

Youkomon thought she remembered her master, Koharu's father, say something about going into portals. But since he was not here, Koharu had the highest authority. "Yes, mistress."

* * *

I couldn't believe what I had just done. It started off innocent enough. I needed to cut through one of the rich neighborhoods in the digital world to reach the data buyer. It was one of the only ways those of us who got to this world by accident could get enough bits to survive. Then I see a kid crying as Digital enforcers start beating on a Gargomon, who didn't even fight back, and everything went straight to hell.

Earlier...

"Daddy, why are those people hurting Terriermon?" The little girl cried. It was obvious to see she was from a very rich family. In the digital world, you were either rich enough to buy a portal, or somehow got sucked in.

This kind of scene was normal ever since the Digital Pet Act was passed, it allowed for families to keep digimon as pets, within limits. The digimon couldn't have weapons, or be over a certain size/weight limit, and there were no rules against abuse, but at least some digimon got to live without the fear of being mercilessly slaughtered.

But this was a new one, I'd never seen a human actually care about their pet. The digimon were usually treated as toys, when one was old and used, time to get a new one.

"Lopmon, run, don't look back..." Hearing the Gargomon say that broke something inside me. I said those same words to my brother before he was mercilessly gunned down by humans.

A moment later, the Gargomon broke into shards of data, which one of the enforcers promptly absorbed with his DCD. Then they turned their attention to the Lopmon. "This type evolves only into a monster or weapon wielder, better to take it out now."

"NO!" The girl cried as she turned, sobbing into her father's leg.

"Manifest." I called as I ran at the enforcer that suggested it, slicing off one of his arms. I couldn't save Jonny, but I would find my way to heaven and kick god's ass if I couldn't save this Lopmon. "Kid, don't turn around." At the sight of blood, the girl's father fainted.

"GAHHHHH!" The enforcer I'd injured screamed as he snapped out of shock, noticing his arm was no longer attached to his body. I swiftly silenced his screams, then killed all but the one that had absorbed the Gargomon's data.

"Release the data in your DCD." I demanded. The devices were DNA encrypted to make it harder for a criminal to steal hard earned data. The man quickly complied, and joined his companions just as quickly. "Hey kid, do you care about that Lopmon?"

The girl, still sobbing, muttered a weak yes.

"In this society, this Lopmon will be killed within a week, if you entrust it to me, I'll make sure nothing bad happens to it." I told her, "Don't look, this isn't a sight someone your age should see." I said as she started to turn to give me her answer.

"I-if you can save Lopmon, then do it." The girl said, I could tell she was trying to be strong, and for a moment, my blackened heart lightened, just a little bit. With a kid like this in the next generation, maybe humanity wasn't doomed.

"Don't worry kid, I'll take care of Lopmon for you."

Now...

God DAMNIT! I had ruined my chances of living in the human community, I forgot all enforcer's helmets had cameras that stream to their HQ. While human's aren't exactly my species of choice, at least they didn't try to murder me. At least not-

"Did, did you mean what you told Suzanne?" The Lopmon interrupted my thoughts, this was the time it spoke since I had grabbed it.

"Yes, although, I don't know what to do now. I'm a wanted criminal now."

"Why?"

"I killed those enforcers, that's against the human law, thanks to that, I can't show my face in human society anymore."

"Then why not join Digimon society?" Lopmon asked.

I laughed. "Kid, that's something a lot easier said than done." There were several problems with even finding a digimon society, all of which I explained to Lopmon.

"Well, why not go through that portal over there?" Lopmon pointed towards a shining ovaloid gate. "I think I feel digimon on the other side."

I sighed. To be honest, that portal couldn't really put me in a worse situation than I was currently in. I still had the two digi-eggs I scavenged, so if I ran into some unfriendly digimon, I could use them as bargaining chips. "Aw, what the hell?!" I said as I ran fill tilt at the portal.

* * *

A/N: I'm glad I have all OCs. I may have taken a few liberties with the OCs so far, but it was mainly to adapt them to this new world. I really do need input for the Digisoul abilities of the OCs that don't currently have one. One that fits with your personality would be much approved. This chapter felt a little lighter than the others, but I still think it's dark enough. I've really been feeling my mood lift as I've written these, so yay for self-imposed therapy. The cheapest kind. Anyways, remember to put a review to tell me how I'm doing. Oh, and I'll only update this on Wednesdays from now on. (Unless I get a ridiculous amount of reviews.) Love Y'all, bye!


	4. Chapter 4: Discovery

A/N: Um... hi everyone... uh, sorry for the late update? Um anyways I just realized that I could plug my phone into my computer for WiFi, the lack of which is one of the main reasons this is so late. I really did mean to get it out when I said I would, but my computer is old and has a bad internet chip, so I haven't really been able to write. I'm an idiot and I'm sorry and to make it up to you I'm going to write a chapter of Knight and Angel Chronicles and post it on Saturday. I really am sorry and I know no amount of apologizing will make it up to you, but I'm writing a longer than normal chapter. Also, this and KaAC are the two fics that I see myself never giving up, so don't worry about it. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter it's gonna be 2K+ words! The longest I've written for a single chapter. EVER! Ahem, so... yeah.

* * *

Chapter 4: Discovery

"Datamon, we still need to discuss how we will locate the other 5 humans and their digimon partners." Lucemon stated as the Rookie and Ultimate walked through the science wing of the castle.

"To be honest I-" Datamon stopped abruptly. "Someone is in my lab that isn't supposed to be... _and they're making a mess."_ Datamon's eyes flashed red as he rushed to his lab to see a girl in a black seifuku, wearing a green bowtie, yelling at a Youkomon.

"... your fat ass broke, now you need hands to clean it up. Degenerate now!" The girl yelled.

"Yes mistress." The Youkomon glowed white before changing forms to become a yellow bipedal fox with large purple gloves on it's hands.

"Are you a... **_petmon_**?" Datamon snarled as he spoke the last word with disgust.

"I am a Renamon." The fox answers bluntly.

"Yes, but are you this, this... **human's** pet?" Datamon growled the word human like he despised the word more than words can describe.

"Under the human government, yes. otherwise I am her friend." Renamon stated in her monotone voice.

"Datamon, what's wro...ng?" Lucemon entered the lab to find the girl telling Datamon that the she was brought by aliens to destroy the galaxy. Lucemon sighed, "I was not ready for today..."

* * *

The first thing I noticed when I stepped through the portal was the burning marine running towards me. The second was the blistering heat caused by the fire all over the area. I had a simple solution to both problems. I summoned a shockwave blade with my digisoul and took a look around to see where I ended up. After taking in the sight of about a hundred marines cut in half horizontally, some floating in what appeared to be a large body of water, and the stunned, and injured, Greymon near what used to be a treeline, I concluded I was on a beach of sorts.

"You're strong." I heard the voice of my new companion say from atop my head. "And vicious."

"I put out the fire, didn't I?" I replied.

"You killed nearly a hundred marines in the process."

"Not my fault."

"It's _only_ your fault!"

"Besides, most of them are only dying currently." I motioned to the nearest one, whose blood oozed out and stained the sand red. The man was moaning in pain as he cried.

"THAT'S EVEN WORSE!" The bunny yelled.

"Oh wait, I think a few escaped the wave." I said as I saw a few of the bodies not bleeding. "I think I'll go fix that. **Manifest**." I focused my Digisoul into a few thousand blades and chopped the remaining marines up in less than a blink of the eye.

"OH MY GOD!" Lopmon jumped down from my head.

"What? I killed them faster than their nerve endings could have communicated pain, they literally never knew what hit them." I said trying to appease the rabbit.

"Is your first response to to kill anything in front of you?!" Lopmon sounded less angry, just more exhausted.

"Usually not, but I don't like soldiers." I told her. I heard sobbing from behind I nearby rock. "Excuse me." I moved in large strides towards the sound to find another marine staring at the severed corpse of one of her allies.

"Chris..." The woman sobbed, "I didn't, didn't even..." Then she began crying even harder.

"I would say 'sorry,' but I don't think you deserve it." I told the woman, startling her.

"W-who are you?" She said shakily. "What do you mean?"

"Hmm... who am I?" I wondered, maybe I should leave this marine alive, let her tell the army about another ally of the digimon. But what should I call myself, I know Renegade wasn't dead, so I couldn't take his/her name... maybe... "Shinigami."

"W-what?"

"Reaper, soul collector, whatever you prefer, but something along those lines." I told her. I motioned to the bodies littering the beach. "I am the one that did this."

"WHY!?" Her scream was filled with pain, and I almost felt bad. Almost.

"How many lives have you taken?" I asked simply.

"W-what?" The marine sounded confused.

"Oh right, I forgot that the governments of the world fill everyone's heads with propaganda about how Digimon are nothing but data, no feelings, just programming." I said, "Every digimon you've killed up to this point had family." The marine looked at me like I was crazy, which was a fairly accurate observation, although not for the reasons she thought.

"I get it, you're one of those Pro-Digimon crazies." She said.

"Do you have a family? Brothers? Sisters?" I asked offhandedly.

"Yes, but what does that have anything to do with-" I cut her off.

"How would you feel if you saw them get gunned down in front of your eyes?"

"What?" The marine sounded truly confused.

"Nevermind." I told her as I looked her in the eyes. "I want you to return to your ship, and tell your higher ups that Shinigami has risen."

"Why-"

"Because if you don't you'll receive the same fate that man has." I motioned to the man she called Chris. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a digimon to either kill or befriend."

I waked away to find Lopmon conversing with the now degenerated BlackAgumon. "... was just tryin' to scare the humans off." I heard the BlackAgumon finish telling Lopmon. "Anyways, how did you do that trick with the energy wave?"

"That was me." I said as I walked up. "And it's not a trick, I just used my Digisoul."

The black reptile's emerald eyes widened as he took in what I said. "Then you're like Artur..."

"Greymon you son of a bitch!" I heard an angry voice yell from the direction of the new treeline. I soon saw the owner of the voice emerge from between the trees. He wore silver bodied black tinted goggles over his eyes, had a black facemask and wore a black trenchcoat, along with his messy black hair and pale skin. He stopped dead in his tracks as he absorbed the sight before him. And he somehow paled even further. "What. THE FUCK BLACKAGUMON!?" He screamed.

"I swear I didn't do it!" The reptile said as he was fixed with the immense killer intent the boy produced.

"THEN WHO DID?!"

"Sorry, that would be me." I said.

It seemed like the boy realized I was there as well as Lopmon. " _Sure you did_." He said sarcastically.

"You don't need to believe me, but I will ask if you know where we are." I said.

"Welcome to File Island, the last stronghold of Digimon resistance in the Digital World." He replied tiredly.

"Oh good, could you take me to your base? I'm kind of a bit of an outlaw among humans now." I replied cheerfully.

"Oh my god, I'm stuck with a guy that belongs in an insane asylum." Lopmon sighed, "Just do what he says, from what I've seen, he could kill both of you easily, and I for one don't want to see any more death and destruction."

* * *

It took two hours, two dozen digimon, and his Chaos mode, but Lucemon finally managed to catch the annoying girl in his stronghold and put her in a soundproofed cell. The leader of the Digimon resistance, and impromptu king, was currently siting at a conference table with his two advisors and the leader of the stronghold guards.

"So Knightmon, could you explain to me how a girl and her Youkomon got through seventeen perimeter patrols, twelve guards at the front gate, and three Andromon guarding the entrance to Datamon's wing?" Lucemon, back in his Rookie stage, asked a sweating giant knight digimon.

"W-well-" Knightmon began before being interrupted and saved by Artur walking in the doors followed by BlackAgumon, a stranger, and a Lopmon.

* * *

"You're telling me this human single-handedly wiped out a platoon of human soldiers? You actually expect me to believe this?" Lucemon gave a tired sigh. Datamon had left after recognizing Lopmon as another 'Petmon,' and Knightmon slipped off knowing that this would occupy Lucemon's attention enough that he may forget about his slip-up.

"I'm right here you know." I said plainly. Lucemon ignored me.

"I didn't believe it either until I saw him cut that rogue Kuwagamon cleanly in half, vertically mind you, without a weapon." Artur replied.

"I have his data in my CDC if you want it." I told them.

"What's with the knapsack by the way?" BlackAgumon asked, pointing to my knapsack, which I had forgotten about.

"Shit!" I opened it and hurriedly looked inside, if the eggs broke... "Oh thank god." I sighed in relief. My peace offerings were still intact.

Lucemon focused on me. "What _is_ in there?"

"Peace offerings." I pulled out the two digieggs. "So you'll let me live among you."

"I'll accept them." Lucemon said happily, it wasn't every day that he was able to get a digiegg, much less two. "Although I still don't believe you took down an entire platoon of soldiers."

"Like I told Artur, it doesn't matter if you believe it, I just want a place to stay dry in when it rains."

"Why is that Lopmon with you?" Lucemon then asked, "It _does_ smell like a pet digimon."

"The digital task force was going to kill her, so I killed them and brought her with me." I explained, I left out the part about Gargomon's death at the hands of the same task force, for Lopmon's sake.

"Alright." Lucemon shrugged before turning back to face Artur. "We have a problem on our hands."

"What kind of problem?" Artur asked.

"The kind of problem We're sick of dealing with." Tactimon answered, speaking for the first time since I'd arrived.

"I'm too tired from helping BlackAgumon Digivolve." Artur waved a hand. "I'm gonna go to sleep."

"I'm tired from digivolving." BlackAgumon said as he stood up and followed his partner. "Plus my legs still hurt from when that energy wave cut into them."

"I'll help." I volunteered.

"Ugh, I'm going to have to go with you, aren't I?" Lopmon said as she massaged her brow. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

"We're here." A Deputymon said as we arrived in front of the cell the Renamon was in. "Now y'all jus' holler for me whenever y'all done, ya hear?"

"Thank you Deputymon." Lucemon smiled at the cowboy-style six-shooter with arms and legs, before it walked off.

"Hello." The Renamon spoke in a monotone.

"How did you and that girl get in here?" Lopmon asked.

"We went through a glowing oval." She said emotionlessly. "Come to think of it, the oval seemed to pull me towards it, not phys, phys... bodily, but in my head." The Renamon shrugged. "Then I fell on a table and broke it."

"Thank you for your time." Lucemon bowed.

"When will you let Mistress Koharu out?" The fox asked.

"As soon as she stops being annoying." Was the angel's immediate answer.

"I'm afraid that may never happen." The vixen sighed. "I've known her for three years and she's never stopped."

"We'll be leaving now." Lucemon said, and Deputymon seemed to appear from nowhere.

"No need to walk us back Deputymon." Lucemon reassured the mutant digimon.

"Alrighty then, I'll jus' stand guard here then." The cowboy gave a salute and stood at attention outside the Renamon's door.

As soon as we were sure the Renamon could no longer hear us, I told Lucemon that what happened to Renamon and this Koharu girl was strangely similar to how I ended up on the island.

As Lucemon began to reply an alarm sounded and Datamon's voice spoke over some kind of intercom system. "Lucemon, we may have a problem with the D-Vices!"

* * *

A/N: Jeez, I am SO sorry about the late update, also I meant to get this out last wednesday, but just couldn't motivate myself enough for it. I had much shorter scenes in mind, but they kind of just evolved as I wrote, so that's good. Right? I was going to have myself torture the girl, but I want to keep this at a T rating. Please Read and Review.


	5. Chapter 5: Destined

**A/N: To the onetruepanda, I kinda knew what the caps thing was, I do it too. I was embarrassed that I hadn't updated. Anyways, I digress. Here's you guys' new chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Destined**

"Good, you're here human." Datamon said as Lucemon, Lopmon and I entered the laboratory where the annoying Cyborg type digimon worked. Said digimon then rushed over to me and grabbed my hand, pulling me towards a strange green glow. To my surprise, the green light seemed to glow more as I approached. "I only noticed it recently, but two of the D-Vices were acting funny, I had to use various types of Digizoid to create them, but they all used an orb of black corrupt data, allowing the human digisoul to power a digimon instead of weaken it, but when I checked on the remaining models, I was surprised to find two of the orbs, supposedly black, glowing two different colors!"

I looked into the case and saw five bracelets, all made out of various types of metal, but two caught my eye. One was mostly dark grey, I assumed it was an alloy of Black and Chrome Digizoid, with a faintly glowing purple orb. The other seemed to beg for my attention, almost forcing my gaze to it. It was made of Gold Digizoid, with a brightly glowing green orb set into it, I wanted... no. I _**needed**_ that bracelet. I felt myself reaching for it without thinking, when I felt myself zone back into reality when my wrist was hit with a ruler.

"Don't touch the D-Vices, I need to run some tests while you're here." Datamon scolded. "I'm currently working on a theory that would explain why you and that girl are here, and why the corrupt data has changed colors." The Ultimate leveled digimon explained. "So far the only things to go on are that when you got closer to the D-Vice giving off the green glow, the light brightened, leading me to assume that the D-Vice that is glowing purple must be reacting to the annoying girl I found in my lab. Anyways, I need to ask you some question."

"Sure, if you answer some of mine first." I replied.

"Why you-" Datamon began fuming, but calmed down when he glanced behind me. I assumed Lucemon was giving him a stern glare. "Fine, I acquiesce to your terms." The little cyborg growled as he crossed his arms in frustration.

I shrugged, I knew the little jerk didn't like me, but currently, I was in _his_ lab, so I behaved. But I didn't tell him about the flash of red light that burst from the seam in the case the D-Vices were in.

* * *

A man with black hair and stone grey eyes, sighed as he looked at a prisoner chained to the wall opposite him through his glasses. The prisoner's head was shrouded by darkness, but the black haired man knew what he looked like anyway. What did catch his eye was the strange tattoo on his left forearm. The design was simple, four triangles, one inside a circle with the other three touching one of the center triangle's points with their own. If the circle were filled in he would have described it as a hazard symbol, like the ones shown in nuclear power plants. "Tony... we don't have to do this the hard way."

The prisoner, Tony, spoke up. "We both know you don't have the guts to hurt your best friend Frank."

Frank sighed again. "Sadly Tony, we're no longer friends. We stopped _being_ friends when you started destroying our bases." He ran his fingers through his military-cut black hair. "We just want to know a few things, then we can let you go, with a limiter on of course." Frank looked at his prisoner, his former best friend and teammate. "They've dubbed you as the 'Renegade' you know."

Tony laughed, he laughed for a whole minute before his laughter quieted down into a few giggles. "Seriously? I blow up a few bases, kill a few thousand people, and that's what they call me?" Tony wasn't displeased, in fact it was just the opposite. Tony was amused that such feats were only summed up to a non threatening word. "I would have thought they'd have picked something like 'Black Death,' or 'Dark Demon' as my nickname, but I guess my worries were unfounded."

"It's to refer to the fact that you defected to save some data." Frank said emotionlessly. "I want to give you a chance Tony, because at one point you _were_ my friend."

"Alright ask away, though I can't promise answers to some questions." Tony replied cheerfully.

"First, why did you defect?"

"Because what we were doing was wrong. What _I_ did was wrong." Tony's voice lost all traces of mirth.

Frank wrote something down on a clipboard. "Right. Second, what happened to the digi-egg you left with?"

Tony didn't answer for a full minute. "It became a monster."

"Uh huh. Third, how did you destroy our bases?"

"Brute force baby."

"Hmm..." Frank stopped to listen to something that was being said in his earpiece. He had requested that he conduct this interrogation without surveillance. "Alright, next question, where do you keep the digimon you free from prison camps?

"Sorry, but I can't tell you that one." Tony replied.

Frank decided that he would ask that one later, after he finished asking the rest of his questions. "What does that tattoo on your arm symbolize?"

"The Digital Hazard, the embodiment of absolute destruction."

Frank narrowed his eyes, if the army could find and extract the power of this 'Digital Hazard' that Tony just revealed, then they could crush the stronghold that the digimon rebellion's leader was holed up in. "And where can you find this power?"

Tony scoffed. "You can find it wherever the container is."

"Yes, but where is the container?"

"The container of the Digital Hazard is a digimon known as Megidramon, which hasn't existed since near the dawn of the digital world." Tony replied.

"How do we know that Megidramon is not still in existence?" Frank asked, he was finally getting somewhere.

"Trust me, you'd know if Megidramon was in existence." Was Tony's final answer, and despite more questions, he refused to speak more on the subject.

"Fine, onto the next topic. What do you know about another rebel calling themselves 'Shinigami?' Is he one of your Cohorts?" Tony asked his final question, he hadn't been planning on asking this question but when news of this 'Shinigami' character arrived, the higher ups had notified him immediately and told him to ask Renegade about it.

"Shinigami?" Tony's voice questioned. "Isn't that some kind of god of death to the japanese?" He then raised his voice as another, more important realization (to him), hit him. "Wait, why does that guy get a cool nickname associated with death?!"

"You know, I would be more worried about yourself." Frank told his former comrade.

"Hey Frank?" Tony suddenly asked, seeming tired. "I want you to get out of this building right now and if any other members of the squad are here, take them with you."

Frank sighed, "Tony, those shackles prohibit Digisoul. You'll be unable to use your abilities as long as you're here."

Tony sighed, feeling more tired than he had before. "You know, Sandy rejected my offer too." He told Frank sadly. "Don't you think that it's strange that the man that's infamous for destroying military bases and slaughtering small armies just happened to get caught off guard by a small patrol?"

Frank's eyes widened as he realized what Tony was saying and was about to call to his superiors to reinforce defenses when an explosion rocked the base. "What the hell was that!?" Frank asked Tony in fear.

" _That_ , is the monster."

* * *

To say that Phoebe was bored was an understatement. It would be more accurate to say that she was her brain was on the verge of shutting down due to the lack of stimuli. Her green eyes dull and her brown hair messy and in front of her eyes, she grumbled to the white rabbit digimon that followed her. "I can't believe mom and dad told me I can't play outside anymore."

The white rabbit was a Lunamon, and while she agreed with the decision Phoebe's parents had made, it didn't make her feel any less empathy for the girl she considered her charge. "Well lady Phoebe, I've heard that cooking is a good way to pass the time." She squeaked out.

Phoebe's personality did a 180 as she gasped in excitement. "Do you think I can use a knife!"

Lunamon immediately regretted suggesting the option to the girl. But when she saw the gleam in the teen's eyes that had been missing for over a week now, she couldn't force herself to say no. "W-well, I suppose it would depend on what you were cooking, and if you were very careful..."

Lunamon didn't finish the sentence due to Phoebe squealing in joy and picking up the small rookie. "Yay! To the kitchen!" The teen laughed in joy as she ran to the kitchen located in the manor her parents had bought in the digital world. She was really lucky she was the daughter of John Drake, the inventor of the HEAD and DCD.

When the girl reached the door that led to the kitchen, she found it locked. "Oh well, I guess you'll have to try to cook another day." Lunamon said, trying to get Phoebe away from the door.

"No, no, I think I've got it this time." Phoebe said as she pictured the inside of the kitchen. With a soft VWIP sound, she was gone, and Lunamon was worried that she had ended up in the ceiling again. Then the rabbit heard a lock click and the kitchen door swung open. There stood Phoebe, grinning like a madwoman. It was easy for Phoebe to teleport short distances if she could see them, but whenever she had tried to teleport where she _couldn't_ see... well, the ceiling was one of the better times she had attempted it. "See, I told you." Phoebe stuck her tongue out at her constant friend.

Lunamon sighed. "I still think you should tell your parents about this Milady."

Phoebe ignored her and got to work on some carrot stew, she filled up a pot and put it on the stove to boil, she then got out a cutting board and a large kitchen knife, one much larger than she probably needed, and grabbed some carrots from the fridge before she felt something pulling at her consciousness. She turned around and saw a large red oval, and she could feel something calling to her from inside. "Luna, I think we should go through that." Phoebe said in a daze.

"Yeah." Luna agreed, all thoughts of her's were drowned out by the need to reach what that portal offered just beyond reach.

Phoebe dropped the carrots and grabbed the kitchen knife unconsciously. Then the girls walked into the portal, not seeing it close behind them.

XxX

As soon as Phoebe and Lunamon stepped out of the portal, whatever spell was cast upon them broke. "Oh no, we need to go back!" Lunamon said as she realized what she and Phoebe had just done. The two turned around just in time to see the oval shrink out of existence.

Phoebe laughed nervously. "Well, at least we have each other?" The girl was bad at comforting her digimon, and both knew it. "Well, we can't go back, so I suggest we go forward!" She said with a fake smile on her face.

Lunamon simply nodded in agreement, and Phoebe picked her up so they could move faster. Phoebe noticed the knife in her hand and smiled. Maybe she would find someone to play with in the forest they found themselves in.

* * *

Renamon had been waiting for her chance, ever since that Deputymon had volunteered to guard her cell personally. While she would admit that she wasn't the brightest color in the crayon box, she was fiercely loyal to Koharu, and knew she had to escape to help her mistress.

While the living revolver paced in front of her cell, far enough away he was certain the vixen couldn't reach out to grab him, he whistled a jaunty tune, and thought that maybe he should show the fox his cell keys, it wasn't as if she could reach them. He smirked under his bandanna and grabbed the cell keys, he spun them on one of his fingers, and released it into the air.

Unfortunately, this was the exact opportunity that Renamon had been waiting for. "KOHENKYO!" Deputymon was extremely confused when he found himself staring at Renamon in the position he was in less than a second ago. Renamon grabbed the keys in the air before walking in the direction of Koharu's cell.

When she reached the cell, she wondered if it was a good idea to take the girl out of a sound-proofed cell. She decided that her mistress was more important than her already fragile sanity, and quickly opened the door to the cell. "What took you so long?" wasn't the response the fox had expected.

"It took time to get the keys and leave." Renamon replied in her usual monotone.

"Well, I suppose it doesn't matter then. We need to get out of this prison and find a hiding place, I'm sure they'll look for us when they realize we've disappeared." Koharu said, she was angry at the digimon that had trapped her here, and she wasn't going to try to be their friend anymore. Renamon noticed that the green bowtie Koharu had been wearing previously had disappeared. The strangest thing was that Koharu's outfit was plain, without some kind of weird accessory. This worried the digimon, Koharu _always_ had some weird quirky item to accentuate the fact that she was different from everyone else.

"Yes mistress." Renamon said in her emotionless monotone.

"Oh, and digivolve right now. I want us to be ready for whatever might happen." Koharu said curtly. Renamon silently complied.

'Please come back to me Koharu...' Were the fox's thoughts as she changed into her preferred form Youkomon.

* * *

"Hmm... as I thought." Datamon said as he finished questioning me. "It appears that the D-Vices have evolved beyond their original programming. Perhaps when Artur used his digisoul ability on his D-Vice to change it into those goggles, it's possible that it bonded to his digisoul signature." Datamon explained. "Due to the fact that it's in the D-Vice's nature to communicate with other digital entities, it's possible that the remaining D-Vices underwent a 'software update' of sorts. Looking for other humans with Digisoul capabilities, and possibly a mindset similar to Artur's."

"Artur is against killing. I have no such qualms." I interrupted.

"Yes, but what if it decided that the requirements that needed to be met were simply a past and fragmented mind." Datamon mused. "It would make sense that due to Artur's past, he has some cognitive issues, and that girl _definately_ has some kind of problem, plus your disregard for the lives of your own species probably stems from some childhood trauma."

"Yeah, I'll stop you right there." I interrupted again. This digimon's ability to piece together information _was_ extraordinary, but he was wading into dangerous waters, and I didn't want to snap and kill him yet. "Why was Lopmon chosen as my partner?"

Datamon scoffed. "The D-Vices don't actually choose the partner, _you_ channel your digisoul while thinking of a specific digimon and that digmon is then bonded to you and the D-Vice."

That was enough for me. "Alright, then let's get this over with." I told Datamon, who nodded and pulled out the case with the D-Vices.

"Alright, pick up the one that glows for you." Datamon explained what I'd already figured out.

I just smiled and nodded. He opened the case and my attention was immediately drawn to the golden bracelet with the glowing green gem set in it. I reached out and grabbed it immediately. The moment I touched it, I felt the pull disappear entirely. I lifted the bracelet and looked closer at it, there was nothing strange about it, just gold digizoid and a lime green orb. I realized that the orb had stopped glowing, but retained the color of the light it had given off.

"Now focus on the digimon that will be your partner, and channel your digisoul into the D-Vice." Datamon instructed.

I remembered my promise to the girl that Lopmon had called Suzanne. 'The best way to protect Lopmon would be with my Digisoul, since that would mean that once she reaches her higher levels, the human soldiers won't be able to hurt her.' I quickly made my decision as I focused on the brown rabbit digimon that had followed me through the portal. I saw the D-Vice glow in a blinding light as I felt it change shape in my hand. I looked down and saw a pair of headphones with no cord. It's main color was the lime green that the orb had taken, with several golden highlights on the body. I didn't have a phone, but I saw some people put headphones around their neck, so I mimicked that, and the pair of headphones fit perfectly.

"Whoa." Lopmon, whom had been a silent observer during the entire ordeal spoke in amazement, I imagined it was also because the rabbit digimon felt a surge of energy when she was partnered to me.

"Welcome to the team." Artur spoke from the doorway, I didn't know when he had gotten there, but he was there nonetheless.

* * *

"Tony, Tony! Did I do good?" A large black reptile with bat-wing-like ears and the Digital Hazard imprinted on it's torso asked the man that had previously been shackled to a wall. They stood among the rubble of the base that the man had wished to destroy. The man had a small beard growing, most would call it stubble, and a scar down cheek, his light brown eyes settled on the digimon he considered his son. It was no surprise considering that he had raised the reptile from an egg himself. He ran his fingers through his short black hair and thought about how BlackGuilmon had done.

"Well, you destroyed the base." He saw the look of pride on his surrogate son's face, then added. "With both of us inside." BlackGuilmon's face immediately changed from pride to nervousness. "You freed me from my bonds, but didn't give me enough time to find my sword." The man now stood in a rugged camo outfit, along with a tattered cloak. "But I did get most of my stuff. So I guess you pass. You can join me on missions from now on."

BlackGuilmon was relived and smiled at his 'father.' "So what do we do next?"

"Well, first I'm going to find my sword, then we're gonna track down a guy that calls himself Shinigami." Tony replied as he looked at the rubble around him. He sighed as he realized it would take days to find the sword that he found awhile back. "So, let's get digging."

* * *

Phoebe giggled as she walked away from a dead Commandramon, it was dissipating into data as it's comrades had already done. "That was fun! I can't wait for the next friends to play with!"

Lunamon trailed behind her human, and wondered if she could have stopped this situation from happening.

* * *

 **A/N: Jeez, this is the longest chapter I've written for anything. Ever. 3,344 words. But I felt I had to get this out. I actually have the next two chapter's written out, and plan to type them soon too. I'll try to get a chapter of KaAC out today too, but It might have to come out tomorrow. I meant to update on Wednesday, but my computer's internet is stupid and I couldn't get it to work with my phone's internet either. So that's the reason this chapter's out late. For those of you that have read my other SYOC fics, do you want me to just leave them alone, or write out how I wanted them to go. I know how I wanted them to go, but I just can't get into the mindset to write them anymore. Anyways, let me know and I'll see what I can do. Hope you guys enjoy! Oh, and I didn't show one of the OCs yet, but don't worry, she'll get her time to shine soon! :P**


	6. Chapter 6: Game

**A/N: First off, the title of this chapter is the product of me watching too much anime. Second off is the disclaimer.**

 **Digimon is owned by Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, and Bandai-Namco. The following (and preceding) text is a fan-made story meant for entertainment purposes only. Please support the official release.**

 **Third is that I haven't thanked the people that sent me OCs, so I'm gonna thank them in the ending A/N because this one is really long already! On to the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Enter Phoebe Drake! The Name of the Game is Pain?!**

I've learned many things since my recent arrival on File Island three days ago. One of the most shocking to me was that Lopmon was not a girl, but in fact a guy. Another thing I found out was that Artur could access his Digisoul like I could. Although he couldn't manifest it physically, he was able to alter the digital world with it. I also found out that the only digimon that I liked besides Lopmon and BlackAgumon was Tactimon, he had a kind heart. A lot of the other digimon around the base were at least tolerable. The few digimon I don't like are Datamon, Devimon, and the self proclaimed royal jester ChaosPiedmon.

I mean seriously, the guy's jokes aren't even that funny.

But the biggest thing that happened was Renamon's escape. Apparently Deputymon was an idiot and forgot about Renamon's ability to switch places with another person/digimon. Oh, and the girl that the Renamon came with escaped as well.

I stopped writing in my journal as I sensed someone approaching. I closed the book and put it in my knapsack. I saw the sheepish Knightmon walk towards me.

"Excuse me, but could I, perchance, ask thee a favor." The mix of old and new english almost physically hurt, but I nodded anyway. "You see, I've three squads of Commandramon that hath gone missing."

"And... what do you want me to do?" I asked impatiently.

"I was wondering if perchance, thou couldst search for them, and not tell Lord Lucemon." Knightmon's eyes darted back and forth as though the child-like angel were standing in the corner of the room, waiting to pounce.

"And you're asking _me_ because...?" I motioned for him to continue.

"Lord Artur is busy searching for the escaped damsel, and thou art the only one available." Knightmon seemed to get more nervous by the second.

"I'll go search for 'em, but _you_ need to at _least_ tell Tactimon about this." I said as I got up and began to search for Lopmon. Knowing the rabbit, he would be lazing about in my room.

I entered my room to see the brown bunny sleeping on my bed. I sighed and grabbed him by the ear and slung him over my shoulder. The little bastard didn't even wake up after that, so I left the base and headed in a random direction into the forest. Eventually Lopmon woke up and noticed that I had him slung over my shoulder by his ears.

"Hey, that hurts." I let the bunny drop. "Ow." I looked down to see that he had landed on his butt.

"Next time, don't sleep in my bed."

"Jeez, fine." Lopmon grumbled. "Anyway, what're we doing out here?"

"Searching for missing patrols." I picked Lopmon up and put him on my head. "And I brought you along for some field experience."

Lopmon sighed as he got comfortable on my head. "So basically watch and do nothing? Sure."

I continued to wander aimlessly until I heard someone humming. The melody was beautiful, but when I heard it I felt a chill run up my spine. All my instincts screamed for me to run in the opposite direction of the haunting song. Under normal circumstances, I would have listened to my instincts and get the hell out of dodge. However, I was on a mission, so I pushed my feelings of unease to the back of my mind.

As I got closer to the sound, I saw a girl with messy brown hair sitting on a log, eating a few nuts and fruits she must have scavenged.

Lopmon, shivering full time asked me in a shaking voice, "We aren't going to ignore that like a sane person would, are we." It would have come out as a question if it weren't for the defeated tone in his voice.

I deigned not to answer and stepped into the small clearing where the girl was sitting. I noticed she was around my age and swallowed hard. I had heard about this great enemy from my father. The enemy that all boys must face at one point or another to make them men. Nerves when talking to a pretty girl.

"H-hey. Are you lost?" I began stuttering but caught myself in time to finish the sentence. The humming stopped and the girl looked at me with wary emerald eyes. As those eyes met mine, I felt the feeling of unease return sevenfold. Then she smiled.

"I am a little lost, do you know where we are?" The girl's voice was bright and bubbly, and yet it caused that feeling of imminent doom to increase.

"Yeah... m-my name's Rick and... we're on file island." I focused all my energy into ignoring the the feelings of absolute despair that seemed to be caused by this strange girl.

"Really?! Isn't that where the digimon resistance base is?" The girl seemed surprised and the feelings of dread lessened. "Hey Lunamon! File island is where the digimon rebellion is based, right?" I looked around and noticed a small white rabbit with two sets of ears and a crescent on it's forehead shyly come from behind the log the girl had been sitting on.

"Y-yes, l-l-lady Phoebe..." The rabbit digimon, which I had never seen before, answered in a shaky voice.

"Okay!" Phoebe turned to face me again, and the feeling of dread returned. "Let's play a game!" These words inspired so much terror in my body that were I a lesser man, I would have thrown up.

I ignored every part of me that screamed for me to run away and not look back, figuring that if I played this game that, Phoebe I think that Lunamon called her, would like me more. "Alright, let's play." I smiled and instantly regretted my decision as I saw her the kitchen knife come at me almost too late for me to dodge it. I darted quickly to the right and felt my left arm explode in pain.

Phoebe giggled as she then shouted, "Stab, YOU'RE IT!" She darted backwards and eyed me warily.

"Lopmon!" I focused my energy into the pair of headphones around my neck. This would be the second time we would do this, but this was an emergency.

"Got it!" Lopmon nodded as he felt the familiar warmth of his partner's digisoul. "Lopmon digivolve to..." The rabbit grew to the size of a large man as his body proportions shifted, giving him large hands feet, legs and forearms along with a ridiculous sized upper torso when compared to his stomach Two bony protrusions grew out of his shoulder blades as his feral voice called out the name of his new form "...Wendigomon!"

"My left arm's out for now, so attack her!" I called to my partner.

"Wind Crusher!" (Koko Crusher) The beast man digimon swung his oversized hands together and clapped to create a shockwave that headed towards Phoebe.

" **Displace**!" Phoebe moved behind Wendigomon with a soft Vwip sound. The shockwave slammed into the trees behind where the brunette had been standing less than a moment ago, splintering the trunks and causing the nearest one to fall. "Luna!"

"Yes milady!" I heard the white rabbit digimon shout from behind me, all traces of her nervousness now gone. "Lunamon digivolve to..." I watched as the rabbit grew until it was nearly the same size as Wendigomon, albeit having a much more slender figure. The only similarity in body proportions was the large waist and legs. Several tubes filled with a strange liquid came out of her back, her face now covered by a metal mask. "...Lekismon!"

"Midnight Kick!" The strange beast man jumped 50 feet into the air, angling herself against the sun, causing Wendigomon to lose sight of her, only realizing where she was when her foot connected with his face.

Phoebe took this chance to make a run for it, and I followed.

* * *

" **Manifest**!" I focused my Digisoul into blades which I shot after the fleeing girl. Each time one came near to her, she would teleport away with a vwip and my blade would slice through a tree. (Any time Phoebe teleports from now on, I'm just going to say that she vwipped, or vwips, or is vwipping.) I was beyond enraged. I had only wanted to help this girl, and she goes and stabs me _in the arm_! Suffice to say, I wasn't pulling any punches. If one of my blades hit her, she _would_ die.

"You're too slow!" Phoebe taunted, and in my rage filled state I easily grew even more angry. I started summoning several blades at once and began shooting them at her all at once.

I chased her for around an hour before we arrived at a cliff edge. "There's nowhere to run now..." I growled at the girl in front of me. " **NOW YOU DIE!** "

* * *

Lekismon watched Phoebe leave, and the strange boy that shot blades followed. This temporary lapse in concentration nearly ended the fight when Wendigomon threw a punch at her center of mass.

'I can't beat this Wendigomon right now.' Lekismon thought to herself. From what she knew, Wendigomon tended to act berserk and insane. Yet this one seemed like it was attacking with a calculated calm. While she knew that under normal circumstances, she would be able to handle a Wendigomon, this one was different. All the odds were not in her favor: when the moon wasn't visible, her powers were weak compared to her normal strength; Wendigomon, a virus digimon that normally gave up intelligence for an extreme boost in speed and power, was acting rationally; and to top it all off, her attacks were weaker against it due to its attribute while a single hit from it would most likely leave her in a catatonic state.

Wendigomon, after having Lekismon jump ten feet back to avoid his punch, simply waited and watched for an opening. Lekismon silently did the same. Wendigomon simply smirked. He knew he would win in a battle of attrition. His partner's supply of digisoul was nearly endless, although the sudden spikes in power every few seconds were slightly worrying. And while he knew that Lekismon had the advantage in speed, he had a trick up his sleeve.

Lekismon feigned to the left, catching Wendigomon off guard as she swooped in from the right and struck his forearm several times. Wendigomon merely grunted as he turned his body to face the direction the white beastman was in, but paused when he noticed his arm wasn't moving with him. He then realized he couldn't feel his arm and, glancing at it, he noticed it was covered in ice and frozen to the ground.

Lekismon was worried when the Wendigomon began to chuckle at the state his arm was in. Her eyes widened as he lifted up the chunk of earth connected to his arm and swung it at her. "Cable Crasher!" She almost avoided the attack completely, but due to the extended range she felt the moon crest on her chest get jarred by the piece of earth her enemy wielded as a weapon. She willed an arrow of ice into existence and quickly formed a bow using two of the tentacle protrusions on her back.

"Teardrop Arrow!" The projectile flew forward at an extreme speed, grazing Wendigomon's cheek. He narrowed his eyes at the data attribute beastman. While that attack hadn't been enough to draw blood, it still hurt. He flexed his right hand, shattering the ice covering it. The kiddie gloves were coming off.

Wendigomon rushed forward, aiming to end the fight quickly, as Lekismon jumped a few hundred feet into the air. "Fine then."

Lekismon had her back to the sun as he used the moisture in the air to create a volley of arrows. "Teardrop Arrows!" The icy projectiles flew towards the ground in unison.

"What are you aiming at?" Lekismon's eyes widened as she turned her head to see Wendigomon _above her_.

"H-how?"

"I'll tell you... WHEN YOU GO BACK TO THE BEGINNING!" As Lekismon was unable to dodge while falling, she simply tensed her body to absorb the blow from the viral champion, and when Wendigomon's club-like arm smashed into her, she was sent hurtling towards the ground. She knew she was fucked as soon as she saw Wendigomon appear where she was going to land, and braced herself again. Wendigomon then casually backhanded her into a nearby tree.

Lekismon's mouth shot open as the force of the impact caused her to cough blood. She fell to the ground with her arms as her main support. She trembled. "No... Is this it? Is this all that I'm worth?" She felt tears well up in her eyes at the knowledge that she had failed to do the one thing she was meant to do. The only reason for her existence. She had failed to protect Phoebe. She let out a sob, which soon evolved into full out crying.

Wendigomon paused at the sound of his enemy's cries. He sighed as he reasoned out what to do. On one hand, he could assist Rick and end _that_ battle sooner; and on the other, he could stay here and comfort this digimon that only fought him because she was scared for her human friend. He also knew that not all the digimon in this forest were benevolent, and might take advantage of a weakened champion for her data. Plus, she _was_ kind of pretty... He sighed once again and sat next to the crying beastman.

"Why?" Lekismon didn't even glance at him as she asked, her voice filled with pain. "You were holding back."

"Yes." Wendigomon abhorred needless death, unlike his partner. "I don't like to kill the innocent."

"You should have killed me." Wendigomon could tell Lekismon was on the verge of hysterics. "I can't do anything, I should have died, I should-"

"STOP!" Wendigomon yelled at the weakened champion next to him. "I highly doubt Rick will kill your partner, so keep living for her sake." Wendigomon hoped his lie sounded believable, he knew that Rick was almost certainly going to kill the girl unless something bad happened to him. Wendigomon helped his companion into a sitting position as he started conversing with her.

As time passed by, Wendigomon found himself actually enjoying Lekismon's company, and Lekismon felt the same.

"It's nice out here, you know?" Lekismon said, after talking to the large beastman beside her, she felt a familiar sense of welcome emanating from him. "Nothing like being stuck inside a stuffy room all day."

"Yeah, I-" Wendigomon began to respond, but stopped when he felt his partner's digisoul levels spike dangerously. "GAAAH!" Wendigomon focused the huge influx of energy Rick was giving him to create a warped bit of space large enough for Lekismon and himself. Lekismon was startled as she saw their surroundings become colored grey. Then her eyes widened in shock as everything around them seemed to be obliterated by tiny white specks that flew past where the champions were.

"W-what?!" Lekismon squeaked as she saw the display of power.

"This is one of Rick's strongest abilities. He told me it requires a huge amount of his digisoul." Wendigomon replied. "We should be safe in here until the attack ends."

Moments later, the stream of particles seemed to abate, and color returned to their surroundings. Lekismon marveled at the pure destruction around them. Nothing was left except for the grass inside the area Wendigomon had protected. She covered her eyes as a blinding white light engulfed Wendigomon, and saw that he had reverted to what must have been his In-Training form. A brown slug-like creature with three horns on its head.

"Go stop the fight..." The small digimon said, before passing out. Lekismon grabbed it and quickly ran toward the origin of the attack, praying she wasn't too late.

* * *

 _Earlier..._

" **NOW YOU DIE**!" With this cry I charged Phoebe. " **Manifest: Sickle Blade**!" I focused my energy into a small one-handed scythe. The handle was black and the blade was a lime green. I slashed at the girl as soon as I got within range. She deftly dodged to my left. I turned and deflected the knife blade that was aiming for my injured arm with the blade of my sickle. I quickly smashed my skull into her face. I heard a crack. _Vwip._ I felt Phoebe's presence behind me, so I quickly swung my elbow behind me. It connected and I turned to see what damage I had done.

Tears welled in the girl's eyes as blood streamed from her now crooked nose. Despite this, she had an excited look in her eyes, and a happy smile on her face. "This is the best game EVER!" Her eyes shone like emeralds, I might even have found it cute if I weren't currently angry beyond reasoning. She charged, and I sidestepped, slamming my elbow into her back as she passed by, shifting her flight path to straight down. _Vwip_. I saw her shadow above me and angled my sickle's blade cause the knife she angled straight down to glance off harmlessly.

My plan worked as I felt the girl's weight land on me, knocking us both to the floor. I reached to push her off, grabbing something soft and squishy. I let go immediately and quickly wiggled out from underneath her. "FUCK YOU! FUCK YOUR TELEPORTATION POWERS, AND FUCK ALL YOUR SHIT!" I was done with this fight and wanted to end it in a single attack. I gathered all my energy for one final burst. I lifted my left arm feeling that the nerves that had been severed had reconnected and shouted out the name of my ultimate attack. " **MANIFESTATION: WAVE!** "

* * *

 **A/N: Holy crap that's another long one. 3K+ words again. Wow. Anyways, I finally finished this one and I left it at a cliffhanger. You'll have to see what happens in the next chapter. ;P**

 **As promised, here's the names of the OCs along with the people that sent them.  
BestOCMaker/Gigabyte with Artur Blaze.  
Onetruepanda with Koharu Saishiro.  
Thalen de Valdor with Tony.  
Periwinkles and Lilacs (I was sure your name was something else before) with Phoebe Drake.  
DaysbyGrace with the so far unintroduced Remi Akane.  
And of course Ricku28 for Rick. (Just kidding, I don't need to thank myself)**

 **Also, next chapter is going to have some fluff between Rick and Phoebe. If** **Periwinkles and Lilacs** **will let me, I'm going to possibly have those two become romantically involved somewhat. But no matter what the next chapter is going to be fluff.**

 **I also changed a bit of Phoebe's traits to match her personality better, so now she's a sadistic masochist instead of just a sadist.**

 **Also, two more chapters until the introduction of Remi, so look forward to that.**

 **If anyone has any questions about what went down this chapter, just shoot me a PM or ask it in your review, I'll try to answer any questions since this chapter might bring up a few.**

 **Anyways, if you enjoyed this chapter, leave a review. I'd appreciate it.**


	7. Chapter 7: Reality

**A/N: I know, I said I would introduce Remi in chapter 8, But Daysbygrace reviewed a lot, and honestly this chapter could happen anywhere between chapters 6-8, so I thought I'd get her out here for you wonderful people to see. Plus they were reviewer number 25, so yeah.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Reality**

A white haired satyr watched a blonde haired girl pace in frustration, "If you don't tell me what's wrong, I can't help." He told her. "I'm your friend Remi, just tell me what's bothering you." He was sitting in a wooden chair, and if you ignored the strange tattoos, goat legs, and three horns on his head, he looked like a teenage boy.

"Ugh, I just can't do this Aegiomon!" Remi all but screamed, "We've been living here happily for three years now, and suddenly _**everything**_ goes to shit!" The normally calm, kind girl said. "And soon… soon we won't have _anywhere_ to go…" She stopped pacing and softly muttered.

Aegiomon sighed, he knew that he couldn't do anything to stop what was going to happen, no matter how badly he wanted to, but he did have a way that might be able to help Remi. "I can open a gate."

Silence, then, "You didn't though…" the scared and curious reply came out as a squeak. "If you could do that all this time, why didn't you leave me?"

Aegiomon got up and moved in front of the girl, giving her his goofiest smile, "Why would you think I'd ever leave you?" He quickly spotted the scared look on the girl's face and his expression quickly shifted from playful to concerned. "You… you didn't actually think I'd leave you alone here… right?"

Remi shifted her eyes away, "I, I jus-" She was silenced by a thump on the door to their cabin.

"Rem, if we're doing this, we need to do it now." Aegiomon told the girl quietly.

"Come out of there you brats!" A man's voice yelled through the door. "This is officially my property, and I don't want to see you anywhere near here again!"

Remi scowled at the voice. It was **HIS** fault. **HE** was the reason their idyllic life had been shattered, and he had the gall to come back and stomp on those pieces. If one looked carefully, they would notice a faint white glow emanating from the teenage girl. Aegiomon knew that her digisoul ability was powerful, but for it to manifest outside of the digital world… it meant monstrous power.

* * *

The ability had awoken three days ago when the duo had returned from the nearest town after shopping for some food. Aegiomon used his powers to disguise himself as a regular human boy, and to add small amounts of bits to the account the two of them used to buy things. Remi was telling Aegiomon about a news report she had seen about a kid named Kendrick Foster that killed people to save a Lopmon, the report had her excited because one of the 'victims,' a little girl named Suzanne said that she thought maybe the boy was a superhero because he answered her call of help to save her Lopmon, when they saw a sharply dressed man and a woman wearing _far_ too much make-up trying to enter their home. Needless to say, the man and woman were failing.

"Get away from our house!" The teenage girl yelled at the adults, immediately alerting them to the presence of the two 'teenagers' behind them.

The man sneered, "What do a couple of snot nosed brats mean _their_ house, when this is _my_ property!?"

The woman looked and her face softened at the state of dress the children wore. "Dear, they must be orphans."

"I don't care what they are, but they have two minutes to get out of my sight!" The man replied.

"This can't be your property, old man Samuel owns the deed to the land here!" Remi told him angrily. She pulled out a phone that the old man had given her in case robbers tried to take their stuff and dialed his number, moments later the sound of ringing could be heard from the snobbish man's pocket. "Wha- but, that's _his_ phone..." The girl stared in disbelief at the source of the ringing, it was the same model of phone the old man had, complete with the case she and Aegiomon had made for it.

"Correction, it _was_ his. Now it, and this property, are mine. Samuel died three days ago, and his will declared his property _mine_." The man spat.

"Could you give us a few days to say goodbye to the place, pack our things up and leave?" Aegiomon asked the man, sounding defeated.

"At least allow them that much honey..." The woman begged the man.

"Fine, I will return in three days, and if you have not vacated my property by then, I will call the police to arrest you." The man said, walking past the teen and disguised digimon. "Good day."

* * *

Aegiomon clenched his fist as he remembered the events of that day. The loss of old man Samuel would weigh heavy on his heart for a long time. He then thought of a good idea to calm down his human friend. "Rem, let's unlock the door and reveal I'm a digimon, then we'll go to the digital world and leave this guy shitting himself." He whispered to Remi.

The aura around the girl immediately calmed down as she agreed. "Let's." She then went to the door and unlocked it, pulling it open and causing the snobby man to fall to the floor.

The first thing the man noticed when he looked up was goat legs, and as his eyes continued upwards, he took in the vision of the teenage boy from three days before, with horns and tribal paint. "D-d-d-digi..." The man fainted before he could utter the word describing the species humanity saw as scum.

"Oh god, he actually shit himself." Remi remarked as she wrinkled her nose at the smell coming from the man.

"All the more reason to leave before he wakes up." Aegiomon agreed as he grabbed his radio. Remi grabbed a small backpack containing food, water, and clothes, then hurried to the white haired satyr's side. Aegiomon glowed golden as he shouted, "Gate Open!" The floor beneath the two opened and they fell into the void.

* * *

"I found it!" Blackguilmon proclaimed as he held a sheathed blade in his maw.

"Good job buddy!" Tony congratulated the virus digimon. "Although I wonder how it got so far away from the base we destroyed..."

"I, uh... _may_ have exploded a bunch of stuff..." Blackguilmon rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Well, the sword's in one piece, so all's well that ends well." Tony shrugged and grinned.

Blackguilmon grinned back before his personality changed in less than a second. "I smell a human, it's coming from... above?"

The duo looked up and saw a girl and a white haired goat man falling, the goat man landed on Blackguilmon while Tony dove to catch the girl. " **Construct**!" The tattoo on the renegade marine's arm burst to life as a clawed arm made of darkness extended from his arm, catching the girl safely. Tony sighed when he saw the girl was safe. " **Release**." Tony winced as he felt the Digital Hazard symbol on his arm destroy the shadow arm. "Well, let's set up camp until these two wake up." Tony told his companion, regretting the use of his 'ability' already. "Let's get some wood for a fire, hopefully they'll wake up by tomorrow."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everybody! I hope you enjoyed today's short chapter. I'm going to put a list of the OC's, their partners, and their abilities up on my profile, along with a description of what the abilities do. I'm NOT planning on continuing DPL right now, and it's virtually cancelled, the only thing I could do would be to post a chapter with how I wanted it to go and some scenes from the finale. The same goes for almost all my other OC stories, but this one is going to stay strong. I know today's chapter was a bit shorter than the chapters I've been posting recently, but that's mostly because of time constraints, I want to post at least one chapter a week, so I finished this in a short amount of time. I didn't do it _earlier_ this week because it was the last week of the quarter, but on the bright side, next week is spring break, so I'm going to post both another chapter of this, _and_ a chapter of KaAC this next week. So look forward to that and see ya later!**


	8. Chapter 8: Recovery Pt 1

**A/N: This... is a long time coming. Sorry for the huge wait guys, I lost the notebook (paper) that had the story in it. I found it under my mattress. Which I almost took a knife to. But yeah, I found it, don't worry. Congratulations to OneTruePanda, or SoggyBreadLoaf as they are now called, for getting an account! But yeah, me and my mattress will have words later, but I shouldn't keep you from the story, so here it is!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Recovery Pt 1**

I woke to a pair of emerald eyes looking in worry. They were framed by slightly messy brown hair. I groaned and the eyes quickly vanished.

"Ugh... Lopmon, did you get the number of the trailmon that hit me?"

"Um... sorry." A voice quietly squeaked out from nearby. I turned my head, recognizing the sick ward from the castle, and the brunette looking sheepishly downcast.

Oh yeah, I didn't get hit by a trailmon, just fought a hyperactive teenage girl. What was her name? I always had trouble with names... "It's okay, I'm still alive." I said weakly.

"Really?!" The girl's countenance brightened immediately, I was thrown for a loop at how fast she had shifted emotions. Then she tackled me, although it didn't hurt.

"Hey! Give the patient some space!" I heard a voice call from above me. I looked up to see a Monitamon dressed in a doctor's outfit acting as the heart monitor. "His heart rate just jumped greatly!"

"Sorry..." The girl went back to being downcast a few feet away.

"You've never _actually_ been hit by a Trailmon, have you?" Lopmon asked after a few seconds of silence.

"It happens more often than you would think." I told him flatly. "Usually I'm not even on their tracks when it happens."

I then noticed the overwhelming pain every cell of my body was in. "GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" I squirmed and struggled against bonds that held me to the bed I was in, I couldn't feel my left arm. A glance showed it was wrapped like a mummy. I continued to struggle for another minute before I felt some of the pain disappear.

"I swear, you humans will be the death of me." A Harpymon dressed as a nurse muttered to himself as he threw away a needle and left me alone.

I focused, whatever I did caused me to get really hurt. Then it started flooding back. I had used the Manipulation Wave with one hand. I silently thanked whatever god that was protecting me that I didn't die, and turned to the girl. Phoebe was her name I think.

I had just enough time to brace for impact before the girl was almost on top of me. She was crying and muttering the word sorry over and over again. I tried to shift my right arm to try and comfort her, but found it was firmly wedged under something kind of soft, and a little firm. It took me a few seconds before I realized what held my arm in place.

"It's okay, really, but do you think you could, uh, move a little?" I said, I was positive my face was redder than a Rosemon. I nudged my head towards my arm and her face instantly lit with color as well.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry."

"Are you two lovebirds done yet?" Lopmon stood up and I saw behind him the small rabbit digimon Phoebe had with her when we met. It giggled.

"We shall never speak of this again." I stated to the girl.

"Agreed." She replied quickly.

"Sadly, I don't think the doctor quite agrees with that sentiment." Lopmon pointed out, I turned to see instead of a heart monitor, the doctor Monitamon's screen showed a bar that said 'UPLOADING' that looked full. The number below it flashed from 99 to 100.

"Photos successfully uploaded to the Monitamon Network." He said proudly. If I hadn't been restrained...

I sighed, hopefully only the Monitamon would know about it.

* * *

"So... who exactly are you?" I asked the girl after a few minutes of awkward silence.

The girl, whose name I was positive was Phoebe, smiled and posed. "I am Phoebe Drake! Who are you?"

"Rick Foster. So, any particular reason why you attacked me?" I replied.

Phoebe giggled. "I didn't _attack_ you, I was playing a _game_ with you."

I closed my eyes and sighed. Of course. "You stabbed me in the arm."

"I know!" Phoebe's emerald eyes shone with excitement. "It was so much fun!"

I decided to ignore the fact that the girl was clearly insane and instead turned to face my partner. "So, how did _your_ fight go?"

"Well, I was doing pretty well, especially since you kept feeding me extra digisoul. Did you know Wendigomon can manipulate space? I only found out last week."

Wait... "Last... week?" I asked as I was struck with a realization. "How long, exactly, have I been out?"

"Patient was comatose for exactly 9 days, 4 hours, 52 minutes and 34.8 seconds." Doctor Monitamon said. "And I don't think you'll relapse, so I'm gonna go. You know where to find me if he does relapse bunny butt." Lopmon sniggered.

"You've got it Doctor Screensaver." He replied with a mock salute.

The Monitamon walked off muttering something about rabbits and cheese spray.

"Anyway, what happened at the end of the 'game' we 'played.'" I asked Phoebe.

"Y-your sickle almost sliced into Lady Phoebe..." The digimon beside Lopmon said timidly. "S-she blocked it with her knife and you cut through, a-and then..."

"Shh... it's okay Luna." Lopmon said gently. "Basically Phoebe's alive because you ran out of digisoul to maintain both your weapon and consciousness the moment before your sickle would have touched her."

"I figured something like that's what happened." I said. "I'm guessing I either shot the wave in a direction other than yours, or you created a pocket dimension for a few minutes with the huge amount of digisoul I was wasting." I glanced towards Phoebe, "And sorry about your knife."

"Oh, it's fine." Phoebe said as she pulled out a pair of black handled knives. They looked like the blades were made out of some kind of opaque ruby or garnet. Or covered in congealed blood. "That nice angel kid gave me a bracelet that turned into these knives, and they fit in my hands a lot better than the old one did."

"Oh, well welcome to the team then." I said as I yawned. "Please don't cut me, and I'm going to go back to sleep." The last thing I saw before closing my eyes was Phoebe rolling her eyes and sheathing her knives.

* * *

"Ugh, all this leader stuff is _not_ at all what it seemed to be." Artur grumbled. He had been chosen as replacement team leader while Rick was in the hospital. He had originally argued against his not being a leader, but the digimon decided Rick should do it. Now he was glad that he _wasn't_ a permanent leader for the team of a few people.

"You're the one that volunteered." BlackAgumon reminded the boy.

"I just didn't think there would be so many _boring meetings_." He groaned. "I mean, Lucemon wants us to just sit here waiting for our enemies instead of marching up to them and busting their bases." He groaned again. "And now we're stuck looking for some kind of hyperactive girl that _Lucemon_ is afraid of."

"Hey, at least we don't have to start searching until tomorrow." BlackAgumon replied. "So for now let's just go to our room and re..."

The current occupants of the room froze when the door opened, Koharu and Youkomon both looked kind of sheepish as they finished eating a bag of chips Artur had made. "Um... oops?"

Artur touched the wall, which then snaked out and bound the girl and her digimon.

"Do you ever feel like our lives might be some kind of cosmic joke?" BlackAgumon asked as they towed Koharu and Youkomon to Lucemon's meeting room.

Artur sighed as they reached the room. "Sometimes I do."

Lucemon looked puzzled as the duo entered the meeting room. "Is there something you need?" He saw two floating bits of wall in circles following them. "And why is the wall following you?"

"You'll never take me alive!" Koharu yelled as both she and Youkomon became visible. Koharu was visibly struggling against her bindings, and failing.

Lucemon sighed as he shook his head. Today was going to be a _very_ long day.

* * *

 **A/N: This is the first part of Recovery, since I want to get this out ASAP. Next time we'll have some backstory explained for characters, and check in on Remi and Tony. Reviews to let me know about any mistakes I might have made are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
